You Must Be An Angel
by Lilly Moon
Summary: EPOV. Edward takes a look at his feelings while watching Bella sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**You must be an Angel.**

* * *

**To all of you that have read this before you will see that I have had it edited, I hope you like it better now. I know that I have not posted the thrid chapter yet, but I am working on it!!!! I have just started college and am getting adjusted to my new school life. I have also not been in the mood to write. I will publish ch. 3 when it has been edited. I hope you are happy whit this story!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Oh... and enjoy. =^_^= **

To all who read this please be patient with me! This is my first published fanfiction. That is why it is so short. If you like it well enough I might turn it in to a lemon...*mischievous laugh*... Please Review and I hope you enjoy.

Declaimer: I do not own any of Twilight! (No matter how much I would **love **to own Edward and all his sexiness!!)

* * *

**EPOV**

I lay silently next to your sleeping form, my cold granite-like arms wrapped tightly around your hot skin- or so it seems to me- marveling at the feel.

'_How can I be so lucky?_' I think to my self and can't help but smile. I lean down ever to carefully and with the lightest touch brush my lips against your hair taking in as much of your heavenly scent that I know can only be meant for angels. You stir ever so slightly and the air around you moves making the smell stronger, "Mmm."

I moan involuntarily as I inhale as much of your intoxicating smell as possible before the air around you settles. "Hm, Edward?" you ask slightly more than a whisper.

I frown at my self, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper ever so gently into your ear. '_How could I be such a fool to wake a perfect angel?_' You being so attuned to my voice hear the worry and guilt in it. You smile, eyes still closed, and say "It's ok. What time is it?"

"Just past two in the morning. Go back to sleep, my love." I whisper and your smile widens as I call you "my love" for the millionth time. You turn your head slightly in my direction and I know what you are searching for, so I lightly press my lips against yours and you react deepening the kiss, and I give in, letting go of the ever so cautious lines I have drawn in the past.

The kiss lasts for hat is all to short a time for us both but I can tell you are getting dizzy and we both need to breath- more so you than I. I unwillingly break the kiss leaving us both breathless and panting. You frown and open your eyes trying to catch your breath.

"I wasn't done yet." You whine, and I can't help but smile and chuckle as I catch my own breath. I kiss the top of your forehead and blow in your face to help you relax.

"Sleep now, my Bella. We will soon have all of eternity for kissing." For in less than a month we shell Wed. "Ok." You sigh as I start to hum your lullaby and you drift into unconsciousness. Just before you fall asleep you breathe the words "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella." And than you fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

There. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me about it. Thank you. For all of you how have read this before I hope you found it more enjoyable!!


	2. Chapter 2

**You must be an angle: Ch.2**

* * *

**Alright here it is the edited Ch. 2! I hope that you all like it!!!! Chapter 3 will be here soon!! =^_^= **

Hey Guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was hoping for more reviews. Well, here is Ch. 2. I hope you enjoy! But before you start I have a few words.

Again this is my first published work so. . . please bare with me. Again depending on the reviews I will either keep going in this direction with my story or I will change it. I hope I did not stray to far from the original format of the story. Writing a lemon from EPOV is hard, seeing as how I am female. (Good thing I have a lot of male friends.) So I hope it is every thing you guys are asking for. And again. . . PLEASE REVIEW!! If I do not hear from you I will not know what to do with my story.

* * *

Two nights later. . .

I sit mesmerized by your still form curled up next to me on your couch. I can feel the heat radiating from your skin, taunting me, calling for my touch, willing me to close the short distance that seems to go on for days.

Your beautiful deep brown eyes - that are so easy of me to get lost in - glance in my direction, for you can feel my gaze upon you. Just the feel of your eyes upon me is enough to blaze a trail of desire down to the very core of my being, and a painful longing in my groin. But you do not turn away, due to the unexpected fiery want on my eyes I am sure. Instantly your breath catches and the red blush pools on the pale skin of you cheeks, making you even more tempting.

"What?" you ask breathlessly then swiftly turn your head away. Your hair stirs the air and I can smell your arousal. It is enough to drive me mad!

You start taking slow deep breaths. I reach out slowly, not wanting to startle you, to gently bring your gaze back to mine. You gasp as you see how much my eyes have darkened with desire. I can hear your heartbeat picking up, and smell your arousal getting stronger. I can't stand the distance any more even though I know I should keep control.

Placing a hand on each side of your face, to hold you still, I bend down to capture your mouth with mine. You automatically entangle your fingers in my hair, and your touch instantly brings my erection to its fullest along with my fangs.

I lower my hands to your neck and you gasp. I take advantage in the small gap between your lips and slide the tip of my tongue between them. The taste of your mouth sends another electric shock of desire through my body.

Trying to keep my strength under control I slide my hands from your neck down to your waist. Without breaking the kiss I gently pick you up and sit you in a straddling position on my lap. You gasp at the feel of my erection against you and break the kiss. You look into my eyes, which by now must be a dark as night. You study them for a short moment than you place you hands on my shoulders. In a slow teasing pace you begin to rock your hips back and forth over the acing budge in my pants. I moan and close my eyes removing my hands from your waist.

"Bella, my love you have no idea how wonderful that feels." I practically growl leaning my head against your shoulder. I focus on keeping my breathing even so this moment will not come to as quick of an end as my throbbing erection wishes. You, finding courage in my venerable state, lean down to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't you tell me?" You ask in such a seductive tone, that it all almost came to an end right then. It is then that I decide that you are not going to have all the fun. So I turn my head and start kissing you neck. You let out a moan and your hips still. I smile at your reaction and start to lightly graze the sensitive skin of you neck with my fangs being ever so careful not to break the surface. You throw your head back and arch your body against mine. As I slowly start to make my way down to your collarbone you tighten your grip on my shoulder forcing a moan from my lips. I inhale the heavenly scent of your skin and marvel at the sweet taste that I can only imagine is meant for the gods. I truly am blessed to have you, My angel, My love, My Bella.

"Edward," you half moan and bring me back to the present. I can hear that want and need in your voice and it only makes my own stronger. I remove my lips from your burning skin. Your head snaps up and you eyes open.

"Why di-" but I cut you off before you can finish once again claiming your mouth for my own. Your hands fall from my shoulders to your side. I take this time to reach down to the hem of your shirt and slowly I start to pull it up over your head. As if on que the phone rings. You jump and break the kiss.

"Shit!" we say in unison. You jump off my lap and your knees start to buckle. In an instant I am at your side to steady you. "Are you all right?" I ask as the deep red settles on your cheeks. RING!

"Yes, just a little flustered." You say as you regain your balance and look anxiously toward the kitchen. RING! You sprint to the phone and answer it before it can fully ring a forth time. I chuckle and you look at me puzzled as you place the phone to your ear.

"Hello?" you ask then wait for a response. Your blush deepens as you realize why I chuckled, and I can hear Charlie's voice coming from the receiver.

* * *

Well, that is it for now. I hope you all enjoyed! I have to stress the please review. So. . . Umm. . . **PLEASE REVIEW**!! Again I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope to hear you thoughts on it. Till next time!!


End file.
